Unfinished Business
by supernatfem76
Summary: This is the third story in the Shalimar series. I would suggest you read Revenge Is Sweet and A Ghost from the Past before reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Story Notes: Shalimar is my creation. This story begins where A Ghost From The Past left off. It is set in Season 2.**

**Chapter 1**

Dean had changed sleeping positions several times during the night, hoping that his body would finally succumb to sleep but a couple of hours ago he had given up on that idea. He was just too wired. Dean swung his legs to the side of the bed. As he lifted off the mattress, the bed frame creaked.

"Where are you going, Dean?" Sam asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep. I'm going to get some air."

"Alright but don't stay up too long. You need your rest."

"Okay, Doctor."

Sam muttered something that sounded like "Whatever" before falling asleep again.

Dean slid on his boots and worn leather jacket before slowly opening the motel door.

Shalimar was sitting on the hood of her Dodge Neon drinking what Dean guessed was her nightly dose of animal blood. The moonlight shined on her like a spotlight. She turned in his direction. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, must be all that sleep I got in the hospital." Dean sat next to her.

"If you say so?"

They sat in silence for a while not knowing what to say to each other. She had saved his life twice. Well one and a half times. It was a tag team effort with Sam the second time. Despite that being the case, there were still a lot of things that he and Sam didn't know about her.

Dean's eyebrows arched toward his forehead. "So do you have any family?"

"My mother is still alive. I visit her at least once a month and I try to call her every week."

"Why do you want to know?" Her question sounded more defensive than she intended. "I'm sorry. It's just …that I have a hard time talking about my family. When I was first turned, I didn't tell my mother but as time passed and I didn't age I had no choice. My brother was spared having to do that."

"I would have loved to have seen that conversation."

Shalimar smiled briefly. "Yeah, that definitely isn't a conversation I ever pictured having with my mother. She was scared of me at first. Gradually she came around. I really envy you and Sam's relationship. It reminds me of the relationship I had with my brother." A hint of sadness echoed in Shalimar's voice.

The vampire took another sip of animal's blood. "No sense dwelling on the past. You can only change the present."

"True. But remembering someone isn't dwelling on the past. It helps keep that person alive." The hunter tried to stifle a yawn. "Well I guess I'll try this again. Night." Dean hopped off Shalimar's sedan.

"Night, Dean."

Shalimar closed her eyes and listened to the various sounds of the night. She felt a prick in her neck. She stood and managed a few steps toward the Winchesters' motel room before collapsing.

"You know, I really hate fangs."

**Author's note: I know I promised a hunt for this story but I have wanted to write a story involving you know who for awhile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 2**

When Sam awoke, Dean was still sleeping. He quietly gathered his clothes and towel and went into the bathroom. The hot water from the shower felt good as it ran down his back and sought out all of his tense muscles. He turned off the water, toweled off and got dressed before exiting the bathroom. Sam was drying his hair with a hand towel when his cell rang.

"Hi, Shalimar."

"Sammy, Sammy Winchester. How have you been?"

Sam clenched his jaws. His nostrils flared. "What the hell do you want, Gordon? How did you get Shalimar's phone?"

"How do you think?"

"You have her."

"If you want to see this thing alive, you'll come where I tell you and come alone."

"How do I know she's still alive?"

The phone went silent for a few moments before the vampire was placed on the phone.

"Don't do anything he says, Sam! If he kills me, so be it. I've had a good run."

"Shalimar, where are…"

Sam could hear Shalimar screaming in the background, "Stay away, Sam!" Her voice was abruptly cut off.

"She talks too much. I'll call you later with the details. And Sam don't even think about getting Dean involved or she's dead."

"I won't."

"Who was that on the phone?" Dean's mouth formed an O as he stretched his arms above his head.

Sam was so engrossed in the conversation that he hadn't notice that his brother had stirred.

"It was a wrong number."

* * *

Sam had been picking at his food all day.

"Is there something wrong, Sammy?"

His little brother continued to circle his food with his fork. Taking small bites every once in a while.

"Why would anything be wrong?

"What are we on Jeopardy all of sudden?"

"No, there's nothing wrong."

"I don't believe you, Sam."

"Well, I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Dean took a big bite of his cheeseburger. "I noticed that Shalimar's car was gone this morning? Did you see where she went?"

"No, it wasn't my turn to watch her."

"Someone's a little cranky."

"I'm sorry, Dean. It's not you. I'm just going through something."

"I know I'm not one for chick flick moments, but if you want to talk."

Sam threw him a half smile. "Thanks, Dean. Maybe later."

The younger Winchester's cell rang.

"Are you going to get that?"

Sam quickly pressed a button on his smartphone. "It wasn't important."

_Something's definitely up with Sam._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon!**

**Chapter 3**

"I guess we'll have to go without Shalimar. It's just weird that she left without saying where she was going or why?"

Sam continued staring at his laptop.

Dean finished reassembling his firearm. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Yeah , you said something about Shalimar."

"Good guess."

"No, I was listening. I was just focused on researching this case."

"Cause research is so interesting."

Sam glared at him before returning his eyes to his notebook. Several hours later, his brother closed his laptop, stood and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"Okay. How's pizza sound for dinner?"

"Pizza sounds fine. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Sam quietly closed the door behind him.

Dean wished Sam would just tell him what was wrong. He was sure it had nothing to do with the hunt. Sam was fine before that phone call this morning. The pizza would have to wait. Dean slid his gun into his jacket and left the motel room.

* * *

As Sam rounded the motel, he was on his cell. Dean peeked around the corner. Sam was sitting in the driver's seat of a silver Toyota Camry. The vehicle took off.

_Where the hell are you going, Sammy? Why did you hide it from me?_

Dean quickly ran to the Impala and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

As Sam parked the Toyota in the loading area of the warehouse, he noticed a faded black sign with Globe Distribution in white lettering at the top of the structure. The rest of the sign was completely worn away. Most of the windows on the second floor were broken out.

Sam pulled his gun from the back of his jeans, took the safety off and went inside. Large crates lined the outer walls of the first floor. Shalimar was in the center of the room duct taped to a wooden chair. An IV bag, which was filled with what he assumed was dead man's blood, was inserted into her right arm. A handkerchief was tied tightly around her mouth.

His entry into the building had been too easy. No tripwires. No Gordon. Something wasn't right.

Sam walked toward Shalimar and whispered her name several times before her eyes finally opened. Before he could consider his next move, the floor gave way.

* * *

Shalimar saw Sam disappear underneath the floorboards. A loud crash echoed through the warehouse as the young hunter hit the floor below. The sound eventually died away. That silence probably meant that Sam was either badly injured by the fall, unconscious or both. Either way things weren't looking too good for her or Sam.

* * *

When Sam regained consciousness, he felt pain coming from his right leg. His gun was no longer within his grasp. He slowly lifted his head. A wooden floorboard was lodged in his right calf. Sam grimaced as he unfastened his belt and tied it a few centimeters above the wound.

A dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"Nice to see you, Sammy. I was better prepared for you this time." Gordon was aiming a sawed off shotgun at him.

"It's Sam. I would ask you to let Shalimar go but I know that isn't the plan. Is it?"

The hunter briefly smiled before becoming serious again. "I guess that college education paid off after all. She's not as bad as you but she's not that much better. At least the world will be safe now."

A single gunshot resonated through the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon!**

**Chapter 4**

Sam felt the shell rip through his left shoulder. The impact propelled him backwards onto the wooden planks.

Gordon walked over to him and pressed the gun barrel firmly against his forehead. "Goodbye, Sam."

Another shot rang out.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean called from above.

"I've been better. How did you find me?"

Luckily, the car that you stole was leaking oil. I just followed the breadcrumbs. I'll be down to get you, Sammy."

"Alright. I'll just stay right here."

Dean quickly untied Shalimar. She ripped the IV from her arm. As Shalimar stood, her hands never left the back of the chair.

"Are you alright?"

The vampire nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just go get Sam."

Dean walked to a metallic door on his right. Looking through the rectangular window, he saw stairs leading to the lower level. He turned the knob but wasn't surprised when the door didn't budge.

Shalimar was suddenly by his side. "Let me try."

The door gave a little but still didn't open.

"I'm sorry. I haven't regained my full strength yet."

"It was worth a try. Stand back." Dean lifted his gun and fired. The window shattered. He reached inside and unlocked the door. Shards of glass crunched beneath their feet as they walked onto the landing before slowly descending the stairs.

While Dean helped Sam to his feet, Shalimar followed droplets of blood which stopped in front of the darkened room's far wall.

_She really wanted to pursue Gordon but in her current condition that action would certainly lead to her death. Payback would have to wait for another day_._What was all this about anyway? Why did Gordon want to kill Sam so badly? _Unfortunately those questions would have to wait for another time. They needed to get Sam to the hospital.

As the trio slowly ascended the stairs, Sam was unable to put any weight on his damaged leg. The trek to the Impala seemed to take forever. As soon as Sam climbed into the passenger's seat, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Dean was furious with Sam for not telling him about Gordon. He could have gotten himself killed. But now wasn't the time to get into all that. He was just glad his brother was going to be okay.

Shalimar leaned into the driver's side window and tilted her head in the direction of the Toyota Camry. "Did Sam borrow that car?"

"I guess you can put it that way. It was parked on a side street near the motel."

"Who knew Sam was such a rebel? I'll make sure it finds its way back there."

"Thanks, Shalimar. By the way, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think Gordon must have boosted your car. It wasn't in the parking lot when I left."

"I'm glad I had GPS installed. Call me once you get Sam to the hospital."

"Sure."

The black muscle car rumbled to life and peeled out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon!**

**Chapter 5**

"We're here. Sam…Sammy."

His brother did move.

Dean checked his carotid pulse. Sam's heart was beating rapidly.

"Hold on, Sammy. I'll get some help."

Dean sprinted into the ER. "I need some help out here!"

Some of the hospital staff grabbed a gurney and followed him outside.

"It's my brother. He's unresponsive and his leg and arm are badly injured."

One of the doctors with the assistance of a male nurse removed Sam from the Impala.

"What's his name?" the doctor asked.

"Sam…Sam Daltrey."

They whisked his brother inside.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in the waiting room as he awaited word on his brother's condition.

_Damn Gordon for putting Sam through this. He's a dead man._

The sliding doors opened. "Sam Daltrey's family."

It was the same doctor who had helped Sam when they arrived. His sandy hair was pulled into a ponytail. He adjusted his glasses as Dean drew closer.

"I'm Doctor Tubman."

"Dean." They shook hands. "What's wrong with my brother?"

"The bullet caused some internal bleeding. He's in surgery right now to repair the damage and to remove the floorboard from his leg.

"How did your brother get shot?"

"We were renovating a foreclosed house. The floor gave way and then the previous owner started shooting at us."

"You two are lucky to be alive."

"Yeah, we are. When can I see Sam?"

"The surgery should take a couple of hours. Then he will be in recovery for an hour or two. The ICU waiting room is on the sixth floor."

"Thanks, Doc. Is my brother going to be okay?"

"The surgeon will be able to tell you more about your brother's prognosis. Take care, Dean."

Dean nodded not really wanting to read more into the doctor's statement but until he knew Sam's condition he wouldn't jump to any conclusions. He followed the overhead signs to the elevator and pressed the up arrow button. The elevator doors opened. Dean stepped inside and pressed the button for the sixth floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon!**

**Chapter 6**

"Charging 200. Clear."

"Charging 250. Clear."

"No change."

The defibrillator paddles were placed on Sam's chest again.

"Charging 300. Clear."

"Still asystole."

The doctor inverted his latex gloves and threw them into a biohazard container. "Time of death 10:00 a.m."

"Dean, Dean." A feminine voice called to him.

The elder Winchester's eyes flew open. Shalimar was dressed in her burka. "You were saying Sam's name in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?"

Dean briefly rubbed his eyes before focusing on Sam's hospital bed. His brother's chest was still rising and falling. "Something like that."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Barring no complications, Sam should be fine. They were able to stop the internal bleeding. He'll need physical therapy for his leg."

Shalimar took a seat next to him. "Why don't you stretch your legs and get some coffee? I'll stay with Sam."

Dean stood and stretched his arms in front of him. "Thanks."

"No thank you. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

The elder Winchester forced a smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Gordon barely flinched as he extracted the bullet from his torso. He poured some antiseptic over the wound and began repairing the damage.

When his friend had called to tell him the Winchesters had checked into his motel, Gordon thought he would finally be able to end this. Everything was going as planned until Dean had made an appearance. The elder Winchester wasn't willing to do what needed to be done when it came to his brother. Even though he knew his brother was evil and might cause the end of the world. Now they were working with a fang. Both the Winchesters and that thing deserved to die.

* * *

As Dean walked past the nurses' station, he noticed a man and a woman dressed in suits. They were asking where his brother's room was. All of the mannerisms screamed law enforcement. Dean hurried to Sam's room with the detectives not far behind.

Soon after Dean had sat down near his brother's bedside, the detectives entered the room.

"I'm Detective Rush and this is Detective Cruz." The female detective was probably in her late twenties or early thirties. Her long blond hair was pulled into a French Twist. A tiny mole next to her full lips moved each time she spoke.

"You were the one that brought him in?" Detective Cruz chimed in. He was a little taller than his partner. His mustache was well groomed. No strands of his short black hair were out of place.

"Yes, I did," Dean answered. "Can we take this out in the waiting room? As you can see my brother's recovering from a gunshot wound. He needs his rest. I am sure I can answer any questions you may have."

Both detectives studied him before they followed him to the waiting area. They sat across from him.

The blond haired female detective opened her notepad. "You told Doctor Tubman that you and your brother were renovating a foreclosed house."

Dean nodded. "Yeah that's right."

"And this guy just came in and started shooting. Did you get a good look at this person?" Detective Cruz joined the interrogation.

Dean was pensive for a moment. "He was a black guy. About my height. With a goatee. The guy had a really crazed look in his eyes." Dean paused. "He said his name was Gordon Walker. He was driving a red 1979-1982 El Camino."

The young hunter stood and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Do you have any more questions because I would really like to get back to my brother?"

"No, that's all for now. We'll be sending a sketch artist by so we can get a composite sketch of your brother's attacker. Thanks for your time."

"No problem."

Dean ambled to his brother's room.

"Did you buy his story?" The Latino detective asked.

"He sounded convincing enough but I feel like he might have left something out of his statement."

The detectives walked by the nurses' station and headed to the elevators.

* * *

Shalimar's brown eyes met his as he entered. "How did the interrogation go?"

"I think they bought it."

"Dean," Sam said weakly.

"Sammy, how are you feeling?"

"Like I fell through a floor. What happened to Gordon?"

"The sonuvabitch escaped but not for long. I gave the detectives a pretty good description so he should be looking over his shoulders for a while."

"Why was Gordon so hellbent on killing you?" Shalimar interrupted.

The Winchesters exchanged a knowing glance before Sam responded. "You can't believe anything he told you."

"All he kept saying was that you were a monster and you would bring about the end of the world."

"Gordon's crazy," Dean added.

"I didn't believe a word of what he said but I do feel that you two aren't telling me everything. You know that anything you tell me won't leave this room."

Sam's bluish green eyes looked at her. "Yeah, I know but that conversation will have to wait for another time."

The vampire rose from the chair. "I'll hold you to that. Thanks for putting your life on the line for me again. That's becoming a habit. I'm just glad you're okay. I'll give you boys some time alone."

"Shalimar, watch your back. I have a feeling Gordon may not be done with us."

"I will. I'll see you guys a little later."

Dean dragged a chair next to his brother's bedside. "I guess you know if you weren't in this hospital bed we would be having it out about you going after Gordon alone."

"Yeah, I know but… I just didn't want anyone else to die because of me."

"All that matters is that you and Shalimar are safe. The only thing you need to worry about now is getting better so we can hit the road sooner rather than later."

"I hear that." Sam yawned. "I think I'll start concentrating on my recovery right now." Sam's eyelids blinked slowly before finally closing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon!**

**Chapter 7**

Gordon flicked on the television. A sketch of him flashed across the screen as a newscaster reported the latest local news.

"This man is wanted for questioning. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please call the Pittsburgh Police."

_Damn those Winchesters_. He quickly gathered his belongings and exited the motel.

* * *

As Shalimar pushed Sam through the sliding doors of the hospital, Dean pulled the Impala to the curb. He helped Sam into the passenger seat and threw his crutches into the backseat while Shalimar returned the wheelchair to the hospital lobby. Once Shalimar returned from the lobby, she jumped into her Neon and they all drove off.

* * *

Dean parked behind Shalimar. Across the street was a two-story red brick house surrounded by a metallic fence. The gate to the property stood atop concrete steps which lead to a concrete walkway that stopped at the porch. A huge window was to the right of a white screen door.

"Where are we?" Sam inquired as he, Dean and Shalimar walked across the street.

"You'll see, Sammy."

A physically fit African American woman was standing on the porch. It was hard to tell how old see was since she barely had any wrinkles on her face. Her hair was dark brown with sprinkles of gray. She and Shalimar hugged each other. The resemblance was uncanny other than the height difference (Her mother was slightly taller than her) they looked more like sisters than a mother and daughter.

"Hi, Shal. And who are these good looking young men with you?"

"Mom. This is Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am." Sam held out his hand.

"You don't have to be so formal. Please call me Eleanor or Miss Jones."

"Okay, Miss Jones."

"Hi, Eleanor," Dean said.

"Why don't you boys come inside? I just finished cooking dinner. I don't get company too often but I'm used to cooking for four."

When they entered the house, the dining room was to the right of the hallway. A long mahogany table rested in the center of the room. A china closet filled with dinnerware decorated with a floral pattern was against the left wall. In the opposite corner was a bookshelf filled with encyclopedias.

"Do you need help in the kitchen, Eleanor?" Dean asked.

"Aren't you sweet? Follow me."

"Whatever you cooked it smells amazing." Dean's voice traveled from the kitchen into the dining room.

Shalimar pulled out a chair for Sam before sitting opposite him. "I figured after our run in with Gordon. We needed a change of scenery."

Sam eased into his chair. "It's been a long time since Dean and I had a homecooked meal."

"I figured as much with you and Dean constantly being on the road. I used to love my mother's cooking before I was turned. Now the smell of it is enough to make me sick."

Their conversation was cut short as Dean and Miss Jones entered. Shalimar's mother placed two small saucepans in the middle of the table while his brother placed a huge roaster next to them. Inside the roaster was a capon covered with light colored gravy. The saucepans contained brown rice and mixed vegetables.

"I really appreciated the help, Dean."

"I was glad I could be of help." He sat in the chair next to Sam.

A few minutes later Shalimar's mom returned with spoons and a white bowl filled with applesauce. She sat next to Shalimar.

"Let's eat. Who wants to say grace?" Miss Jones first looked at her daughter and then turned her eyes to the Winchesters.

"I will." Sam volunteered.

Everyone bowed their heads.

"Bless this food we are about to receive. Amen."

* * *

After eating the main course, Miss Jones returned with a Dutch apple pie topped with whipped cream and cherries. "Anybody want dessert."

The taller Winchester shook his head. "I can't eat another bite."

"I think I still have a little room left. Besides I love me some pie."

Miss Jones cut a slice a pie and placed it on a saucer.

"Thanks, Miss J." Dean dug into the mountain of whipped cream.

Sam yawned. "Is there somewhere I can rest my eyes?"

Shalimar stood. "Sure, Sam."

The younger Winchester followed the vampire into the living room. A television stand stood to the right of the far window. Bordering the other walls were a recliner and a couch. She threw the cushions off the sofa and grabbed hold of a bar and pulled. The couch opened into a king sized bed.

"Feel free to sit in the recliner while I get the sheets."

"Shalimar, you really don't have to go to all this trouble."

She smiled at him. "There aren't many people I would do this for so consider yourself one of the lucky ones. I'll be right back with the sheets."

Sam hobbled over to the recliner and placed his crutches on the floor. When Shalimar returned with the sheet set, Sam was fast asleep. She briefly smiled as she placed a blanket over him. Once she finished fixing the sofa bed, she quietly left the room.

* * *

Dean threw both duffels into the back of the Impala. After several weeks of physical therapy, Sam was finally able to ditch his crutches and hit the road.

"It's been nice having you boys here." Miss Jones hugged them.

She kissed Shalimar on the cheek and pulled her in for a hug. "I wish you were able to visit more often. I have really missed you, Shal."

"Me too, Mom. Take care."

"Here's a little something for the trip." Eleanor handed Dean a medium sized cooler.

"Thanks, Miss J. You shouldn't have." Dean placed the cooler into the trunk next to the duffels before shutting the trunk and climbing into the driver's seat. Sam took his usual spot next to him.

Miss Jones leaned into the driver's side window. "Take care, boys. And next time you're in town, make sure you come visit me."

"We'll do that," Sam said.

Shalimar gave her mother another hug before sliding into her Dodge Neon. "I love you, Mom. I'll be in touch."

"So where are you all headed?"

"We have a hunt to finish," Dean replied.

"Well, happy hunting. Bye."

The Impala and the Dodge Neon sped off.

**Author's note: I wasn't planning on doing another story featuring Shalimar and the Winchesters but they never went on the actual hunt so I will try. Since I have been really struggling with my writing lately, I don't know when that story will come to fruition.**


End file.
